luffyXnami soup
by pyxislynx
Summary: Luffy/Nami. Drabbles and one-shots. Following the format of lj's alphabetasoup, as I've staked my claim over the pair. enjoy :D
1. A is for amused

**TITLE:** luffyXnami soup

**PAIRING:** luffy/nami

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** anything goes. may vary on the word.

**WARNINGS:** I might suddenly come up with an M rating, but as of now, everything's safe. Except for the usual Nami violence.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is for lj's alphabetasoup challenge. I've staked my claim, and now I bring you what I've written. These are mostly drabbles, mind you. Ordering is by date of completion.

**DISCLAIMER:** Eiichiro Oda owns everything related to One Piece.

O O O

**A is for amused**

Luffy couldn't help but grin. He knew Nami had spent the night trying to finish a knitted sweater for his birthday, all because he had torn the first one the day before. She had been furious then, and shouted with such anger that she wouldn't be giving him a gift. Everyone had thought she locked herself inside her room to make maps, but as Luffy held the mass of dark red knitted material with great carefulness, he was grateful that Nami liked him enough to forgive him _and _make him another gift.


	2. J is for jealous

**J is for jealous**

Oh, no. He wasn't angry. No. He was just irritated by the heat, that's all. Yes, it's just the heat.

"Luffy, are you alright?"

The captain didn't even bother to look down at the ship's doctor. His stare was still focused on two figures huddled at the large table that held several maps. The ship's red-headed navigator was laughing, and Luffy felt like he wanted to jump on his older brother for making her act so.

He's not supposed to feel angry at his brother. No.

Perhaps some Tabasco sauce on his food would be fine. He should borrow at least three bottles later from Usopp.

For now, he would stay on close watch.


	3. I is for irritated

**I is for irritated**

"Luffy, either give me a good reason as to why you've been staring at me all these time, or go and leave me in peace."

Said person only stared back at Nami blankly, and the girl had to bite her lip to fight the urge to kick the guy.

"Why can't I look at you?"

Nami gave a tired sigh.

"It's distracting."

"People have stared at you a lot of times."

Nami frowned. It was true, but it still irked her when Luffy stared at her, for some reason.

"Just go, Luffy, and let me read my newspaper in peace."

"I don't want to."

"What—"

"I like looking at you."

It was Nami's turn to stare.

"And may I know _why_, Luffy?"

The captain only looked back at her blankly, and turned a tinge of red. Nami had never thought of Luffy as a pervert, and she gave him a warning glare as he seemed to struggle with a decent reason.

"Your…" Luffy finally said, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Dress is pretty?"

Nami raised a fine eyebrow.

"Luffy, I'm wearing a bikini."

At least that would point that he wasn't staring at her body. But then again, he could be just lying, or he didn't know the difference between a dress and a pair of bikinis.

Luffy struggled to think once more, and he looked like he was frowning at Nami all the time, making the girl even more annoyed.

"_Luffy_," she said, clutching her newspaper tighter. "Spit it out or I swear to kami I'll throw you overboard!"

The poor captain _knew_ he shouldn't have just shrugged, and as Franky jumped overboard to save his drowning self, he made a mental note to stare at Nami when she's _not_ looking.


	4. M is for mischievous

**Author's Notes:** Oh my. I was thinking of finishing one of my One Piece fanfics when I came across my alphabetasoup file and saw this piece. It was written back in November 18, 2009. I'll finish this drabble project this year. Two years is too long a time to finish a small project like this. Sembreak's just around the corner anyway. I'll be swamped with work for maybe two more weeks, and then I'm free to de-clutter my mind and work on my fanfics again. Hope you people hadn't given up lol. Twenty-two prompts more to go... Ah. And please don't kill me with the pun. It wasn't intended, but I was too lazy to think of an alternate verb lol.

* * *

.

**M**** is for mischievous****  
**

"Luffy? What are you doing here?"

Said captain didn't turn back to face Nami, who immediately felt her temp rise in annoyance.

"Nami," He said in all seriousness. "What are these?"

Thousand Sunny's navigator decided to postpone a side-box to Luffy's head and approached her captain, who was currently busy staring at something inside her underwear drawer.

_Underwear drawer._

Who would have thought that Monkey D Luffy, who was assumed to be asexual, would be snooping for female's panties?

"Honestly, Luffy, can't you tell what panties are when you see them?" She huffed with a glare.

Luffy then finally faced Nami. His face was blank, and he was holding up what seemed to be a torn piece of white—

"What are you doing with my _napkin_?" Nami shrieked. As if to add to her horror, there was a white cottony wad seemingly spat out on top of her dresser drawer.

"This is a napkin?" Luffy asked blankly, and then an eyebrow rose as if saying Nami was being ridiculous. "Oh! So that's why there's a sticky side! So it can easily stick to your shirt! Cool!"

"Idiot! It's not a table napkin! It's a- a special female napkin!" Nami shrieked once more and snatched the chewed out feminine hygiene item. "What did you do with it? For that matter, what are you doing in my room?"

Luffy immediately let out a pout.

"Sanji won't give me food, and since he always gives you and Robin food, I thought you might be hiding some here."

Nami blinked. She didn't know which mattered first- the fact that Luffy was using logic, or the fact that he thought _she_ was hiding food.

And then, seeing the torn napkin once more, Nami's irritation came back.

"Don't tell me you thought _this_ was food?" She said incredulously.

"The plastic was colorful!" Luffy reasoned out with a whine. "I thought it was candy!"

"Why the hell will I hide candies in my underwear drawer?"

"But Nami—!"

The irate navigator blinked. And then she blinked once more. Blood pumped faster through her veins as she saw something that made her see red.

"Luffy?" She said with an alarmingly sweet voice. Said person gulped, and Nami didn't miss the tell-tale signs of guilt on his face. "Tell me, what is that white lacy thing sticking out of your pocket?"

Luffy quickly stuffed his hands inside his pants pockets and avoided Nami's narrowed eyes. He was already sweating and he obviously wanted nothing more than to get out of the room.

But his wishful thinking was in vain as Nami's fist connected with his face and sent him flying to the other side of the room and farther away from the door. He had barely recovered when Nami was already kneeling before his fallen form, her sickly sweet smile still on her face.

"Luffy," She said with a high voice and a long slur. "Tell me- were you planning to bribe a certain cook so he'd give you food?"

Knowing how deep in shit he was, Luffy clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Beads of sweat flew from his forehead to everywhere around him, including Nami's face.

"Luffy," Nami repeated. "Didn't you know that I also know the code for the lock? If you tell me the truth, I promise I'll get something from the fridge or make Sanji cook something for you."

"Really?" Luffy said eagerly, his mouth already watering. "You'll do that?"

"Of course!" Nami said with a confident smirk. "Now tell me, were you planning to give my panties to Sanji so he'll cook something for you?"

Luffy took a deep, excited breath.

"YE—"

O O O

At the Thousand Sunny's crow's nest, Zoro decided to stop his daily half-ton barbell arm curls after 5,000 repetitions on both arms. Wiping a sweaty face and neck, he checked the sea around them for any signs of land, ship, or any floating items. He was ready to pronounce no activity to no one in particular when he saw something splashing just a few meters away from their ship. Using a binoculars, he realized that it was their captain flailing about and shouting for help.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Zoro shouted through the speaker phone. "Luffy drowning at nine o'clock!"

Chopper, Usopp, and Franky, who were all relaxing by the grassy deck, quickly headed on the way. However, they were blocked by the ominous figure of Nami, who stood fast with her arms folded across her chest.

"Try saving him and you're next."

Knowing very well what disobeying the navigator's orders entailed, no one dared make a move.

Until after Luffy didn't appear for a full minute upon sinking down the water's surface. Oh, but the irate woman wasn't done with her punishment, as Luffy and the others found out when the sorry captain was finally fished out by the cook.


	5. N is for nostalgic

**N**** is for nostalgic****  
**

Despite their overall disappointment that the log pose had brought them at another uninhabited, relatively small island, the straw hat crew went over to the beach to split the responsibilities of finding food, setting up their picnic stuff and preparing the grill, and exploring and mapping out the whole island.

A little more than an hour later everyone was back at the beach and Sanji started cooking their lunch while the others went on to do what they usually did when there was nothing else to do.

Half of the crew went about knee-deep into the water to play ball. What started as a simple beach ball-passing became a dangerous game of knocking out people to their backs. Dangerous, as three of the five players were devil fruit eaters, hence even a foot-deep water could drown them.

They were being extremely noisy, but no one minded as there were no strangers to glare at them or point swords and guns in irritation.

Nami finally set down her feathered pen as she laid out her map to dry out in the sun. The straw hat on her head moved a little as a pleasant breeze passed by, and she took a chair next to Robin who was busy reading a book about archaeological findings at the New World. With nothing to do, Nami stretched her legs out and leaned back on her chair, and upon realizing the hat on her head was making it a little uncomfortable, she took the item off her head and—

Blinked.

A fond smile graced her face as she felt very distinct bumps and ridges on the straw hat. Despite her good job in mending their captain's prized item, the 'scars' it had received could easily be traced and seen when looked upon closer.

"Did the captain get attacked by a large animal?" Came a voice from beside her.

Nami shook her head at Robin. "It's from another pirate captain we met back at East Blue. He drove three knives through this thing, and Luffy wasn't pleased at all," She ended with a small laugh. "I wonder where that clown is right now."

Robin let out an amused smile, but before she could say anything else, Sanji announced that lunch was ready. Everyone hurried over to the grill and table, while Nami glanced back at the straw hat once more.

"Whassamatter, Nami?"

Said girl looked up, and Luffy was standing before her with three sticks of grilled meat stuck inside his mouth.

"You know, you should be a little more careful," Nami said with a slight frown. "Those sticks are sharp."

"It's okay! Sanji made them all blunt anyway," Luffy said. "My hat can still survive, right?"

"What?" Nami said distractedly as Sanji called out to her. "Oh, of course. I mended it well, didn't I?"

"Good," Luffy said with a wide grin. "We still have a long way to go before I can return it to Shanks."

Nami nodded and stood up from her chair. She was about to leave to get her own food when she noticed Luffy staring at her pinwheel-and-tangerine tattoo.

"What?" Nami asked as she glanced between Luffy and the dark blue ink on her left upper arm.

"They kinda look the same," he said.

He was met by two raised brows from Nami. "What?"

"The scars," Luffy said as he pointed from the damage of his straw hat then to Nami's scar beneath the tattoo. "They look the same."

"Well, it's not really surprising," Nami said with a shrug. "They both came from knives."

Luffy blinked slowly, and Nami looked at him quizzically.

"I wish I can mend skin," The guy said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Nami replied. Her brows rose once more. "Even Chopper can only do so much. Why would you want to do that, anyway?"

"You always fix my hat," Luffy said. "Eversince that time it got its first scars from that red-nose."

"Well," Nami said with a smirk. "If you really want to repay me everytime I fix your hat, that'll be B50,000 per repair."

Luffy paled, eliciting an amused laugh from Nami. She reached out to his head and put back the straw hat where it belonged.

"It's alright, as long as you trust me enough with it," Nami said with a smile. "Just don't get it too damaged. It's not easy to fix a straw hat, you know."

She was answered by a huge, bright grin that only Luffy could possibly give.


	6. U is for Uncomfortable

**Author's notes:** WARNING! Finally, a reason for the rating T. No lemons, but it's a little close. A little. And... this would be the first drabble in this series where they're a couple lol. Also, I know that Japan doesn't celebrate Christmas like christians do, but what the hell.

* * *

.

**U**** is for uncomfortable****  
**

"Naaaaamiiiiii…"

Said girl sighed heavily. If there was something she hated the most about her captain aside from his careless disregard of danger, it would be his whining.

"Hold still!" Nami scolded as she tried to reach out once more through the grills of the only measly hole of the contraption they were currently trapped in. "For someone who got us into trouble, you sure aren't helping!"

She attempted to reach for any semblance of a lock outside the box they were currently trapped in, but as Luffy had confirmed earlier, there wasn't anything. There was no way for them to get out of the trap until its inventor, Franky, came and deactivated it.

"I can't believe this…" Nami said as she slumped completely. "This is all your fault, Luffy!"

"You were in on it, too!"

While it was true, Nami didn't want to take any blame for their current miserable situation. It stung her pride on being a thief who can sneak in anywhere undetected.

"Shishishishi!"

Nami glared down at the person who had the gall to laugh at their predicament.

"What are you laughing at?" Nami snapped.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed out once more. "Looks like curiosity killed the cat burglar!"

A fist immediately pounded him on his head.

"That wasn't funny at the least!" Nami screeched. "And I wasn't stealing anything, you idiot!"

"Shishishishi! But we were sneaking, weren't we?" Luffy said with a knowing grin, and Nami felt her face warm up considerably. "But man, I didn't know they hid the presents in here!"

"I guess it makes sense," Nami said as she peered outside of the small hole and spotted a mountain of presents several feel away into Franky's special room. "It would be easy for him to lay down traps, and no one else usually goes down here except for Usopp."

"Hey, Nami," Luffy said with an excited grin. "What do you think you'll get from Santa?"

Nami looked down at him with one of her brows raised. "Luffy, you're too old to believe in Santa."

"Anyone who gives presents can be called 'Santa'!" He said still with his grin. "I hope everyone got me meat!"

"Luffy, you can always get that every day."

"What did you get me, Nami?"

Said girl pinched her captain's nose. "I wouldn't have attempted to stop you from looking at the gifts if I wanted you to know what you're getting."

"Pooper," Luffy said as his cheeks puffed up and he looked sideways.

"You're the only reason why we had to hide the gifts and ask Franky to set up a trap! Argh, this is going nowhere. I'm sleeping."

As awkward their position was, Nami decided there was nothing they both could do. They were trapped inside a heavy steel box that somehow shrunk until it forced the both of them to squeeze together. In their bewilderment and panic, they hadn't thought of in advance the best position to settle in, and as if someone was setting up an early Valentine's Day joke, Luffy ended up lying on his back while Nami was squeezed between him and the roof of their 'coffin'.

_I'm going to KILL that Franky!_ Nami seethed. _AFTER this stupid idiot!_

There wasn't any space to move, even to turn sideways so they could at least attempt to sleep with a little more room. The only consolation Nami found was that she wasn't trapped with any of the other boys. It would surely cause a lot of teasing and uneasiness, and she didn't want to have to deal with Luffy's... unadmitted jealousy. She didn't want to see another victim of a chock-ful of tabasco-ladened food and to hear Usopp complain once more that his hot sauce supply had mysteriously run out because of a 'ghost'.

That's what Nami would like to think, but Luffy was now completely frozen over, and judging by the very little light available from outside the box, he was actually flushed.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieked incredulously.

"W-W-What?" He said, trying to look away but failing to hide the fact that he was keeping something to himself.

And sure enough, Nami felt something that she was sure made her blush down to the roots of her hair.

"Stop it!" She hissed. "This can't happen! Not now!"

"B-But Nami—!" Luffy's whine was cracked, but as much as Nami tried to push herself off of Luffy, there was simply not enough space.

"O-Okay," She said while she raked her brain for any ideas. "U-Uh, try to fall asleep."

"I can't…"

"T-Then let's talk!" Nami suggested. "To keep your brain from going elsewhere it shouldn't!"

"Okay…"

"Uuh, how about you list down your favorite food?"

Nami nearly snickered to herself. _Genius!_ Luffy loved all kinds of food, so it shouldn't take long before he'd get sleepy as he recited his favorites and soon, their most pressing problem would be gone—

"Meat!" Luffy piped in her thoughts.

"Okay, that's a good start!" Nami encouraged him. "What else?"

Luffy stared at her blankly. "That's it. Everything else is second."

If there was enough space to do so, Nami would've slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Okay, how about you try counting from one to a hundred, and then backwards?"

"That's boring!"

"Then what the hell do you suppose we should do?"

For the first time that night, Luffy's face fell into a serious façade.

_No…_

"Nami, we were about to do it anyway," He said.

"I-I'm not in the mood anymore!" Nami squeaked. "B-Besides, how can we even move in this thing?"

Luffy thought hard for a couple more moments.

"But it's really hard to ignore… Maybe if I just reach down and—"

Nami opened her mouth fully…

And screamed bloody hell.

Ten minutes later, everyone deduced correctly what had happened just as Luffy rushed out of the room like hell was snapping at his heels. Sanji was, expectedly, irate and following him with flaming legs and shoes, while the others did their best to avoid the subject of finding their captain and navigator in a very compromising position— not to mention the unnecessary and unwanted view of an earthly body reaction from being pressed with the person the captain was involved with— and silently headed back to their quarters while attempting to erase the disturbing memory from their minds.

Come Christmas morning, Luffy's presents were all unsurprisingly missing.


End file.
